Absolute Pleasure
by Ensteinium
Summary: Graphic Dragon Ball Z Namekian pron. That is all. CRACK. SERIOUS CRACK HERE GUYS. I'M WARNING YOU. PiGo, PiGoh, Piccolo x Gohan


**Okay. So. This is. Uhm. Lets just say this was a dare and nobody but Bran-Bran should read this. Even though I'm putting it on the Internet. Bran-Bran, I hope you're happy. You sick fuck. **

* * *

In the quiet of the night, Piccolo was roused from his meditation suddenly as he heard a crash. Opening his eyes, he quickly stood and looked around. Spotting no danger, he carefully strode forward, looking for the source of the noise.

All too quickly he spotted Gohan, groaning and laying face planted into the dirt. Snorting, the namekian sighed and went to pull his student up. Getting him to a standing position, Piccolo wrinkled his nose. Gohan was a mess, the smell of alcohol strong and his eyes unfocused.

Eye twitching, he let go of the younger man and took a step back. "Gohan... What the hell are you doing here?" Because to be drunk was one thing, but to be fucking wasted in the middle of the wilderness was another.

"Piccolo..." He groaned, then immediately bent over to puke his guts out. Grimacing, Piccolo backed up a bit more. Heaving a few more times, Gohan looked up to his mentor, swaying slightly. He stumbled forward a few paces to grab the other man.

Piccolo caught the semi-Saiyan, expecting this. What he didn't expect was for Gohan to suddenly shove him to the ground and crawl on top of him. "G-Gohan-!"

"Piccolo-san..." Gohan gasped breathily in Piccolo's ear, aligning their bodies.

Piccolo went rigidly straight as he felt him rub up against his leg. He growled, nails digging into Gohan's shoulders as he gripped them. "Get off me Gohan." He warned, attempting to push him off. Gohan resisted though, grinding his hips against the other's and groaning as he grabbed Piccolo's own, crushing them together to increase the friction.

"Dammit Gohan!" Piccolo yelled, baring his teeth. "You know I can't give you what you're looking for!" And he couldn't. Namekians didn't have any kind of 'equipment' of that sort, which was needed for what he was trying to do. He growl again and pushed him away once more.

Relenting and letting himself be pushed into sitting position, Gohan stopped his rutting, hands resting on Piccolo's hips as he stared at his mouth. Bringing a hand up, Gohan traced Piccolo's lips with a fascinated expression.

"Gohan, what-"

With speed faster than a drunken man should have, Gohan had already undone his sash and pulled down his trousers, releasing his cock, already half-hard.

Eyes widening, Piccolo cursed. "Don't you fucking da-" he was cut off as calloused hands seized his jaw and the cock was forced down his throat.

Gohan gasped, back arching as he thrusted deeper, making Piccolo choke as he was forced to deep throat the boy. Hips snapping, he began thrusting wildly without giving Piccolo even a moment to breath.

Choking, Piccolo tried to yell but was interrupted again as the head of Gohan's dick hit... /something/ in his throat. Starbursts erupted in front of his eyes as he yelled something intelligible. He opened his mouth wider, almost on instinct as he tried to hit that spot again. He moved his tongue, moving his prick into a better spot. On the next thrust, it happened again. Desperately, he grabbed Gohan's thighs, digging his nails in and drawing minute amounts of blood. In reaction, Gohan thrusted again, hitting the same spot.

It was... Overwhelming. He'd never felt like this before. He'd never even HEARD of this before. With each thrust, and each hit, he felt something building up inside him, on the edge of exploding. A thick, viscous liquid gradually coated his mouth and throat, letting Gohan's member slide along easier. He gasped, letting out yells of pleasure as the pressure continued to build.

It was over all too soon, as the thing- whatever had been growing- burst. His body was on fire, each and every inch of him burning in the most amazing way. He reeled, mind-blown as the feeling calmed.

Gohan, still going strong, continued thrusting for a while more before he came, shooting hot semen down his teacher's throat. There was quiet as they both slumped, panting and spent. Moments later, Gohan keels over, dead asleep.

Piccolo, exhaled shakily, tasting the salty paste in his mouth as he stared at the sky. The stars shone down brightly as he wondered what the fuck had just happened.

* * *

**so. Yeah. Review or... Or something. I don't even know anymore. **


End file.
